Athletic shoes for use in sporting activities often employ spikes protruding from the soles of the shoes for better traction. Referring to FIG. 1, golf shoes such as shoe 60 traditionally have a series of individual spikes 62 protruding from the sole 60a which extend downwardly about 8 mm from respective base flanges 64 mounted to the sole 60a. Spikes 62 are long enough to penetrate into the soil 36 to provide traction. Recently, golf courses have begun to prohibit the use of these traditional golf spikes due to the damage they cause to the turf, particularly to golf course greens.
The response of golf spike manufacturers to the prohibition of traditional spikes is to position a series of small protrusions 66 approximately 2 mm high in a circular pattern on a traditional spike base flange 64 as seen in FIG. 2. A drawback of this approach is that little ground engaging ability is provided particularly on wet surfaces resulting in sub-standard support and protection for the golfer.